Reunion
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Set in Skin and bones, in Congress Whitaker's office. What i think should have happened. One shot. Nothing is mine.


This is set during when Max and Liz is searching in Congress Whitaker's office. This when is when Max and Liz have that conversation, how Max wants things to go back how it used to be, and How Liz said it can't, so I'm just going to make it a bit longer and I really think that Liz has to let go of the destiny.

**Inside Congress Whitaker's office.**

Liz is looking through Congress Whitaker's desk while Max is looking through the files

"There's nothing here," Liz said

"Damn!" Max swore as he shoves a book to the side

"I guess things are not normal huh?" Liz said and Max looked sideways at her

"You know, I thought that maybe everything would be okay, everything would go back how it used to be," Max said

"Max, I don't think it can go back how it used to be," Liz said, Max just look at her

"Why not?" Max asked Liz

"What?" Liz ask, confused

"Why can't things go back how they used to be?"

"Max, you know why," Liz, said, turning away, Max ran a hand through his hair in frustration 'How am I gonna get through to her?' Max thinks and comes up with an idea

"If we have never found out this destiny, would be still be together?" Max asked, Liz tense

"I don't know Max, Maybe, maybe not," Liz answered

"You know what I think?" Max asked as he comes up behind Liz, Liz turned around and is startled to see him close

"What do you think?" Liz asked

"I think that we would still be together, so would Maria and Michael," Max said, Liz pushed Max aside

"Maybe, but we'll never know," Liz said as she walked over to the cupboard to put a file away

"Liz, why can't we be together?" Max asked

"Max! You have your destiny and I refused to stand in the way of it," Liz stressed

"Liz, that message is over 50 years old! I have my own destiny and it you, not Tess, Michael and Isabel are not going to follow their destiny so I don't see why should I?" Max exclaimed

"That's different," Liz said

"How?" Max asked

"They're not the King and Queen, they don't have people depending on them." Liz quietly

"Liz, I'm not a king, I'm just a teenager boy, who is trying to live his life, who ever Tess wants me to be, I can't be, I'm not the same person who I was in my past life." Max stressed

"You and Tess are meant to be together," Liz said

"No, we are and I'm going to prove it to you," Max promised as he strode over to her, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in to his body, he placed a demanding kiss on her lips. Liz stiffen but melted into the embrace a second later, she couldn't pull away she missed him too much.

Max traced her lips with his tongue, begging her to open up and she eagerly opened herself up, soon the flashes came, The kiss grew hotter and Max shoved Liz against the wall, giving her the support she needed, soon it wasn't enough for them both, Max lifted Liz up, Liz wrapped her legs around Max's waist and her arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer, she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him down harder on her. Max responded by pulling her off the wall and sitting her on the desk, Liz leaned back, pulling Max on top of her.

"Oh god… Max," Liz moaned as Max attacked her throat,

"OH MY GOD!" They both heard someone scream, they broke apart and saw Naesco and Tess standing there with shocked look on their faces

"How could you Max? How could you betray me?" Tess said, tears falling, Liz gasped and pushed her way out of the door, she ran off, Michael, Isabel, Alex, and Maria was at the Crashdown and they saw Liz running away, all of them ran forward to the office, where they saw Max looking ravished and angry also frustrated

"What is going on? Why did Liz run away?" Isabel demanded

"Tess, over here, caught us making out and she wanted to know how could I betray her," Max said, furious "Damn it! I was close to getting her to drop this destiny thing then she turns up!" Max burst out, slamming a hand into the wall "Now she is going to be even more convince to stay away from me, where I can't even talk to her," Max said

"GOOD! That means you can concentrate on your destiny," Tess said

"I don't want you, I want Liz!" Max shouted at Tess

"Why do you keep going after that girl? I mean I can see what the attraction is," Naesco said and everyone turned toward him "What? Didn't she tell you?" Naesco sneered "We kissed, and man, is she good or what, I mean she gets a ten in my book also she is so firm but soft in the right places, tell me, she is good in bed?" Naesco asked, Max stalked up to him and punched him in the face

"Stay away from Liz, I mean it, if I catch you anywhere near her again, I will personal kill you myself," Max growled and he stormed out of the office, in search for Liz. Everyone was stunned at Naesco

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick," Maria said as she went out of the office

"Me too," Isabel agreed, Michael and Alex walked over to the Crashdown with the girls, obviously disgust with Naesco.

Liz was just walking about, she didn't know where she was going and to be honest, she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get away from Roswell.

30 minutes later, Liz found her self at the rock formation where she had the dreams of her and Max making love and being happy, she smiled at the memories but was confused, she then heard the sound of a jeep in the distance and she turned around, she saw the jeep heading her way, she groaned when she saw who was in the jeep, it was Max.

Max jumped out of the jeep and ran toward her

"Liz…" Max started but Liz held up a hand

"I don't want to know, Max, what we did was wrong and it can't happen again," Liz said as she turned away, Max felt his heart was breaking, he came up behind Liz

"Do you believe that?" he whispered

"Yes," Liz whispered back

"Did it feel wrong to you?" Max asked Liz

"No," Liz whispered,

"Why are you pushing me away?" Max asked, Liz swung around, shocked

"Max! You have a destiny, one that doesn't involve me, you know, you were right when we broke up the first time, we don't belong together," Liz said, tears running down her face and she turned around, not looking at him, she felt that her heart was breaking, Max snapped, he grabbed her arm and swung her around

"No I was wrong! I was scared and stupid at the time! I've told you Liz, you are my destiny, Not Tess, I don't love her I can't love her, not while you still hold my heart and my soul, I need you in my life Liz or I can't go on, I love you!" Max said, Liz was crying some more

"I love you too!" Liz said and they both shared a heart searing kiss, they both saw and felt everything the other had felt while they were apart, they broke away

"See, I need you and you need me too, please don't reject this, us, please?" Max begged and Liz nodded

"Okay," Max pulled away in a shock, he was expecting arguments from her

"What?"

"Okay, I won't reject us anymore, I need you in my life," Liz said, smiling Max smiled to and they both kissed, all the anguish and pain that was with them all over the summer had disappeared, Liz rested her head on Max's chest, Max rested his chin on top of her head

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Liz asked

"The truth," Max said and they both looked out at the star which seems a lot more brighter that night.

THE END!


End file.
